


8

by Fuenoteki



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Mild Gore, Mystery, One Shot, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studi wisata ke pantai mungkin sudah menjadi impian hampir seluruh murid-murid sekolah sedunia. Tetapi berbeda hal jika kalian membawa sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kalian bawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8

**Author's Note:**

> Tiba-tiba dengan random-nya menclok di ni fandom gara-gara terinspirasi mimpi, sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom ini ahaha.../krik  
> Nggak ada Kouichi di mimpi saya, aslinya author POV ituu...

**8 © Fue**  
**Another © Ayatsuji Yukito**

**WARNING: AR, mungkin agak AU, fanon, slight gore..?, oneshot, Kouichi POV, OOC,  
absurd, ngaco, ** **kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

* * *

"Misaki... Misaki!"

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu akhirnya menoleh padaku setelah berkali-kali kupanggil. Ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah menunggu. Menunggu kalimat apa yang hendak kuucapkan padanya.

"Misaki, sepertinya mau hujan sebentar lagi. Kau mau ke mana? Pasang bisa naik sewaktu-waktu, apalagi ini sudah di atas sore," tuturku panjang lebar, yang tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali.

"Memandang laut," yang diajak bicara berkata begitu dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke arah pantai.

"Sudahlah, Sakaki. Misaki 'kan biasa  _ngeloyor_  nggak jelas begitu. Nanti juga balik sendiri," ujar salah satu teman sekelasku yang rupanya baru saja mencuri pembicaraanku dan Misaki.

"Hush, Teshigawara anggap Misaki apa? Dia 'kan teman kita juga," timpal Yuuya Mochizuki, si pemuda lemah lembut yang entah kenapa menurut penglihatanku sering muncul bersama Naoya Teshigawara ini.

"Bhuuu...iya, iya. Aku 'kan cuma  _ngomong_  apa adanya."

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Sakakibara, kami duluan ke penginapan, ya," Mochizuki mendorong-dorong punggung si pemuda  _sporty_  itu, sepertinya bertujuan agar ia cepat pergi dari sini sebelum bicara macam-macam lagi.

Kulihat gadis berambut  _twintail_  cokelat dari kejauhan, masih sibuk bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil yang menderanya berkali-kali. Izumi Akazawa. Gadis itu padahal sudah sedari tadi ditarik-tarik si gadis kutu buku berambut cokelat karamel pendek itu―Yukari Sakuragi _—_ agar segera menjauh dari pantai. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat opera sabun mereka―yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti opera sabun.

Beberapa murid berlalu di depanku, menuju ke penginapan di lantai dua. Aku masih mengamati Misaki dari kantin bawah, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu gadis penyendiri itu tersapu ombak tanpa perlawanan. Apalagi frekuensi suaranya mungkin tidak mencapai 20 Hertz—hanya hiperbola.

Mei Misaki.  
Murid baru di kelasku sejak sebulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa anak ini sulit bergaul dengan anak lainnya. Mata kiri Misaki pun tampaknya tak pernah ia bebaskan dari  _eye patch_  putih polosnya sejak pertama kali kulihat, begitu juga lilitan perban di sepanjang lengan kanannya. Lengkap sudah kesan misteriusnya pada siapapun yang bertemu dengannya.  
Apa sakit mata dan lengannya serius, ya?

Semingguan ini seluruh angkatan kelas 3 mendapat giliran studi wisata ke pulau kecil ini. Tampaknya hampir 100% murid menganggapnya sebagai ajang wisata―tanpa 'studi'. Lihat saja, hari inipun aku tak mencium bau tugas sama sekali. Semua anak bermain-main di pantai. Ini sih liburan namanya.

Ah, sepertinya si gadis aura gelap itu sudah bosan dengan acara 'memandang laut'nya. Dan gerimis pun mulai membasahi hamparan pasir pantai.

"Misaki! Mau makan? Kau―"

Siapa sangka, gadis yang kata Teshigawara hobi  _ngeloyor_  tak peduli kiri kanan ini mendekatiku, langkah kakinya kudengar makin cepat saat memasuki kantin.

"Bilang guru."

"Eh?"

"Kita butuh perahu."

"Hah..?"

Masih bingung dengan ucapan Misaki, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi dingin di pergelangan kakiku. Apa? Hujannya sampai ke dalam? Ah tidak, ini...banjir. Eh? Cepat sekali, padahal baru turun hujan.

"Banjir..?"

"Bukan." Misaki menyahut datar. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di depanku, di meja yang sama.

"Anu... Ini yang kau maksud 'bilang guru'?" Aku masih bisa duduk tenang, karena hanya banjir kecil.

"Setengahnya begitu."

"Apa―"

"Setelah inipun―"

Suara deburan ombak menghentikan pembicaraan kami sejenak.

"Ternyata begitu." Misaki menatapku tajam. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala.

"Apanya yang 'begitu'..?"

Misaki tidak membalas, dan tahu-tahu saja perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi.

'Lagi'? Apa maksudku dengan 'lagi'?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah dua hari kami berada di pulau kecil ini. Studi wisata kali ini agak berbeda. Biasanya kami ke tempat-tempat ramai dikunjungi, kali ini malah ke tempat sepi pengunjung. Satu-satunya bangunan di sini pun hanya penginapan kecil kami di lantai dua dengan kantin di bawahnya.

Karena banyak yang melakukan aktivitas di luar penginapan, banyak anak yang meletakkan tasnya di luar penginapan di siang hari. Terlihat tas-tas bergeletakan di pantai.

Hari ini Misaki tidak tampak sama sekali batang hidungnya. Terpikir olehku untuk mengunjunginya di kamar lantai atas.

"Sakakibara! Main voli, yuk!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"Dor!" Jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya menggantung melihat wajah Akazawa yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajahku.

"Aduh, Akazawa—"

"Hei, hei, ada apa bengong begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengoper bola voli dari tangannya ke tanganku.

"Eh... Tapi aku mau—"

"Ayolah, Sakakibara," Si gadis kutu buku―Sakuragi _—_ tersenyum ala malaikat padaku. Dan si ketua kelas―Tomohiko Kazami _—_ menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari belakang Sakuragi, pandangan kalau-kau-menolak-kulempar-kau-ke-kandang-singa itu berhasil membuatku ikut bermain voli dengan mereka.

"Aah! Bolanya terlempar ke sana tuh! Kazami, ambilkan dong!" seru Teshigawara malas.

"Tidak," ucap yang bersangkutan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ih, Teshigawara, kau tak bisa berenang, ya?" celetuk Akazawa setengah mengejek.

"Aku deh..." lerai Mochizuki beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Pemuda ini memang terlalu baik.

Sambil menunggu Mochizuki mengambilkan bola, aku melirik ke arah jendela-jendela penginapan kami di lantai atas.  
Eh? Bukankah itu Misaki? Gadis itu memandang keluar jendela―tepatnya ke arah kami―ah, tidak, ke arahku. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"Teman-teman, aku  _sudahan_ , ya!" ujarku sambil setengah berlari ke arah penginapan.

"Yaah, Sakaki kabur!" kuabaikan begitu saja seruan Teshigawara. Entah kenapa, aku sangat penasaran kenapa anak macam Mei Misaki yang tertutup itu memanggil-manggilku―kalau dugaanku benar.

Ketika kuketuk, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan mudahnya. Apakah ia tidak menutupnya dengan rapat?

"Misaki?" Aku mendorong pintu sembari menggenggam kenopnya.

"Teman-teman sekamarmu mana―"

"Kau...belum bilang guru?"

"Eh? Buat ap—"

"Aku memberitahumu sejak tadi siang. Periksa kantong celanamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, kurogoh kantong celanaku satu-satunya di bagian kanan. Ada kertas. Tapi, sejak kapan? Tadi siang aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Misaki.

"Ini...sejak kapan..." Aku mengamati kertas itu. Kecil, namun bertuliskan. Kusipitkan mataku untuk membaca tulisan itu. Tapi nihil, tak dapat terbaca. Tampaknya terluntur oleh air. Untuk apa Misaki memberiku kertas tidak jelas ini?

"Aku tak dapat membacanya. Ini apa, Misaki?"

"Rupanya begitu..."

"..?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memberikan kertas itu padamu 'kali ini', Sakakibara." Senyum tipis mengembang sedikit di wajah gelapnya.

"Maksudmu...apa?"

Gadis itu dengan acuh kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela. Aku refleks ikut memandang keluar. Terlihat langit senja mulai bercampur warna hitam kebiruan.

"Kau tahu?" Misaki memiringkan kepalanya. "Pulau ini memiliki energi negatif yang sangat besar. Sudah banyak manusia yang 'dimangsanya'. Apalagi—" Ia menopang dagunya di bingkai jendela. " _ _—__ apalagi ada 'ini'."

Baiklah, aku mulai tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis beriris  _wine red_  ini.

"Sakakibara, tahu tanda-tanda tsunami?" Misaki melirikku masih sambil menopang dagunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau bilang kita membutuhkan perahu?"

"Apa 'kali ini' aku bilang demikian?" tatap Misaki menyelidik.

Aku terkesiap.

Benar katanya. Kapan Misaki berkata begitu? Tidak pernah. Tetapi...

"Karena kau berhubungan langsung denganku."

Aku hanya bisa membisu. Rasa heran dan bingung bercampur aduk di dalam diriku.

"Bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya. Lama-lama Sakakibara juga menyadarinya, sedikit demi sedikit."

Sementara aku masih bingung, perlahan Misaki membuka perban yang selama ini melilit lengan kanannya.

"Aku punya penyakit mata. Mataku tidak bisa terkena udara."

Aku segera melihat mata kirinya, siapa tahu ia membuka  _eye patch_ -nya. Oh, ternyata tidak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu melihat mataku. Karena..."

"..?"

"...karena menyeramkan. Aku tidak mau Sakakibara melihatnya."

Kalimat Misaki sukses membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Tapi segera kutahan rasa penasaran itu. Sudahlah, tak perlu tahu.

Saat Misaki selesai membuka perban lengannya, terlihat coretan-coretan—ah, entah tulisan apa yang tercap di lengannya, sepertinya menggunakan tinta ungu. Aku hanya dapat menduga-duga.

"Ayahku seorang okultis. Beliau mencari cara menyembuhkan penyakit mataku. Dan ini jalannya." Misaki mengangkat lengan kanannya setinggi wajahnya. "Tampaknya sebuah kesalahan aku ikut studi wisata, ke pulau ini."

Ia berhenti berbicara sebentar, lalu duduk di kasur di seberang kasur yang kududuki.

"Segel aneh ini mengundang 'pemangsa' di pulau ini."

Aku hanya menyimak bingung perkataan-perkataan Misaki yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya bertubi-tubi, dengan topik yang aneh.

"Sakakibara, tahu tanda-tanda tsunami?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakakibara, tahu tanda-tanda tsunami?"

Aku terdiam, perlahan kulepaskan sedotan minumanku dari bibirku.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu lagi?"

"Kapan?"

Kembali terdiam, iris cokelatku membelalak.  
Kapan? Benar, kapan Misaki menanyakannya sebelum ini? Tidak pernah bukan? Tapi kenapa...rasanya pernah..?  _Déjà vu_?

"Sakakibara, kau bisa memeriksa kantong celanamu. Ada kertas 'kan?"

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku tanpa ba-bi-bu. Ah, benar. Ada kertas. Apakah Misaki pernah memberikannya padaku?

"Yaa. Ada."

"Bisa baca tulisannya?"

"Ng...tidak. Tulisannya...pudar. Luntur."

"Terluntur air...bukan?"

"...Mungkin..?"

Misaki menghela napas panjang.

"Waktu itu kita di kamarku, sekarang di kantin. Kau pernah lihat sesuatu di balik perban ini?" Lengan kanan berperban disodorkannya ke depanku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian disambut dengan helaan napasnya lagi.

"Sakaki lagi kencan  _nih ye_!" Naoya Teshigawara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Teshigawara!  _Nggak_  sopan, ah! Maaf ya, Sakakibara, Misaki!" Penyelamat. Mochizuki menarik teman dekatnya yang serampangan itu menjauh dari meja kami.

Misaki kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya. Datar, namun penuh emosi di dalamnya.

"Aku lelah." keluhnya, dan kini menggerakkan tangannya mencari-cari tanganku yang sedang beristirahat di atas meja kayu tempat kami makan bersama. Begitu menemukannya, tangan itu langsung menggenggam tanganku perlahan.

"Sakakibara, sebaiknya kau meminta guru untuk memesankan perahu-perahu ke pulau ini."

"Perahu—"

 

> _"Sakakibara—"_
> 
> _"Tahu tanda-tanda tsunami—?_
> 
> _"Tolong—"_
> 
> _"Kau tahu ini bakal terjadi—?!"_
> 
> _"Kau tahu kejadian masa depan—kenapa tidak bilang dari awal—?!"_
> 
> _"Misaki—"_
> 
> _"Tidak ada yang percaya padaku—makanya itu semua terlambat—"_
> 
> _"Perahu kiriman belum kunjung datang—!"_
> 
> _"Bangunan ini sudah hampir tenggelam—perahu-perahu pasti kewalahan dengan badai laut itu—!"_
> 
> _"Sakakibara—"_
> 
> _"Sudah terulang tiga kali—?!"_
> 
> _" _—_ belum mau mati—!"_
> 
> _"Tak mungkin—bohong—!"_
> 
> _"Pukul 7—semua akan berputar kembali—"_
> 
> _"—tak akan pernah mati—"_
> 
> _"—saat di mana kalian akan percaya padaku—"_
> 
> _"—abadi di pulau ini—"_
> 
> _"Tidaaaak—!"_
> 
> _"Sampai di lain waktu ada yang percaya padaku—"_
> 
> _"Pukul 7—"_
> 
> _"Misaki—!"_

 

A—apa yang barusan tervisualisasikan di kepalaku ini..?

Ah. Tidak mungkin _—_

Masa' iya...

"Misaki!"

Yang punya nama mendongak.

"Sudah berapa hari kita di sini?" tanyaku tegang.

Misaki mengedipkan matanya. Kali ini ia menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Tetapi kemudian senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya.

"Bagi kalian mungkin dua hari..."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"...bagiku sudah lima hari."

DEG. Benar dugaanku.

"Ada apa? Apa akhirnya Sakakibara menyadari fenomena ini?" Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu terdiam di kursiku.

"Aku...ingin mendinginkan kepalaku...sejenak..." Kuhempaskan punggungku di kursi tempatku duduk, berusaha meruntut kejadian-kejadian yang ada.

Jadi—hari yang sama telah terulang empat kali sejak hari kedua..?

Pengulangan pertama, setelah menikmati pemandangan laut, Misaki memintaku untuk bilang ke guru agar memesan perahu saat aku berada di kantin. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Begitu juga teman-teman dan para guru. Makanya itu, kami tidak terselamatkan. Seharusnya begitu. Namun hari itu terulang kembali. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, sebelum ombak besar—tsunami usai petang, menerjang pulau ini, siang harinya, Misaki memberiku secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Maafkan aku'.

Pengulangan kedua, aku menemui Misaki di kamarnya setelah bermain voli dengan yang lainnya. Ia menanyakan soal kertas itu. Kertas yang terluntur air itu. Kali itupun terjadi peristiwa seperti pengulangan pertama.

Pengulangan ketiga—Misaki menceritakan padaku segalanya. Tentang penyakitnya, tentang upaya ayahnya, tentang pulau ini, tentang 'pemangsa' pulau ini. Tetapi peristiwa setelah petang itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Sakakibara, kau sadar setiap pengulangan terjadi, polanya selalu berbeda?"

"Um...iya...tapi...selalu kembali ke pagi hari setelah jarum jam menunjukkan angka 7..."

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya memanggil perahu kiriman pun tak akan membantu kita. Kita sudah terlanjur terjebak di dalam putaran waktu di pulau ini."

"Kalau kita memesan perahu sejak awal, tak masalah bukan—"

"Tidak. Masalahnya, kita sudah menjadi mangsa pulau ini. Usaha apapun...percuma..." Kepala hitam legam itu menunduk.

"Kita jelaskan pada yang lain!" Aku segera beranjak dari kursi.

"Tapi mereka tidak akan percaya—"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menghubungi orang luar pulau! Mumpung masih pukul 4."

"...Baiklah, kita coba jelaskan pada mereka."

.

.

.

"Haa? Terulang empat kali?"

"Buahahahaha! Kalian ini  _ngomong_ apa!"

"Akazawa, Bagaimana kalau...misalnya benar..?"

"Bicara apa kau, Sakuragi..! Percaya sama mereka?"

"Bukannya begitu... Mungkin kita bisa ambil sisi positifnya...karena di pulau ini sama sekali tidak ada stok perahu..."

"Maaf, menginterupsi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kalau benar mereka mengalaminya berkali-kali sedangkan kita merasa baru mengalaminya sekali, tentu saja kita merasa biasa-biasa saja. Wajar jika kita menganggap hal ini aneh. Tetapi jika benar...coba bayangkan, menyeramkan bukan..?" kata Mochizuki sambil bergidik.

Murid-murid lain yang ikut mendengarkan penjelasan kami yang tadinya menganggap tak masuk akal pun turut memasang wajah penuh rasa ngeri dan panik setelah mendengar kata-kata Mochizuki.

"Kumohon!" seruku sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahku. Lalu Misaki turut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehem." Kazami sang ketua kelas meletakkan sikut kanan ke telapak tangan kirinya, lalu jari-jari tangan kanannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah."

"Haah?!" belalak Teshigawara yang tampaknya cukup tercengang dengan keputusan Kazami.

"Aku akan bilang guru. Jika guru-guru akan menganggap alasan kita tidak masuk akal, maka..."

"Maka..?"

"...kita mesti memikirkan alasan palsu yang cukup rasional. Dan kalian, Sakakibara dan Misaki, jika kalian terbukti berbohong—yah, mau tidak mau kami akan mengecap kalian sebagai pembohong. Ganti rugi pemesanan perahu, juga tanggung jawab pada guru jika ketahuan."

Aku dan Misaki mengangguk cepat, bersamaan. Masa bodoh dianggap pembohong, asalkan dapat menghindari kutukan waktu yang laknat ini, aku sudah puas.

"Tapi, Kazami, 'kan kau yang nanti bilang ke guru? Kalau mereka berbohong, kau yang rugi dong?" celetuk Teshigawara.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk menyalahkan mereka. Lagipula, dia ikut aku." Kazami dengan serta merta mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajahku.

"O...oke..." Teshigawara mengangkat kedua telapak tangan setinggi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ke markas guru. Jangan ada yang ikut, kecuali Sakakibara. Misaki tak usah ikut. Dan kalian, jangan beritahu murid kelas lain dulu untuk mencegah kepanikan!" Setelah itu aku bergegas mengekor langkah pemuda kacamata itu.

.

.

.

Bu Mikami serta guru lainnya tampak berpikir dan berdiskusi satu sama lain setelah mendengar argumen kami.

"Kontes memancing ikan? Hm..."

"Ya begitulah, Bu. Makanya, kami butuh perahu yang cukup memuat murid seangkatan."

"Tentang biaya..."

"Kami pakai uang kas, Bu."

Bu Mikami membisu lagi. Namun, kemudian beliau mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Oke! Gunakan saja telepon umum di depan pintu ruangan ini. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar kata 'bersenang-senang' yang keluar dari mulut guru muda ini, membayangkan bagaimana ngerinya permasalahan yang sebenarnya _—_ kedatangan tsunami.

"Terima kasih, Bu." Kami berdua menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, kemudian segera menuju ke tempat telepon umum. Kazami mengangkat gagangnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol di badan telepon dengan cepat. Ah, rupanya dia sudah hafal nomor-nomor kontak publik.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memesan perahu-perahu yang cukup banyak, kami berdua pun beranjak kembali ke pantai tempat teman-teman kami menunggu hasil usaha kami.

"Kazami _—_ "

"Sakakibara _—_ "

Sedikit helaan napas dari pemuda di sebelahku, "Sudah, OK."

"Tuh, kalian puas?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih telah mempercayai kami."

"Yah..." Teshigawara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Diikuti yang lain, ia membubarkan diri dari perkumpulan, meninggalkanku dan Misaki di belakang.

"Sakakibara." Sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan bajuku.

"Misaki _?_ "

"Terima kasih, sudah percaya padaku. Sekarang, perahu-perahu itu mungkin akan datang sebelum badai."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih telah kau sadarkan."

Kami menjatuhkan diri ke pasir. Akhirnya kami dapat mematahkan 'kutukan waktu' ini.

"Kali ini...tidak hujan ya..?" Tangan Misaki terjulur ke arah langit.

"Polanya selalu berubah 'kan?"

"Iy _—_ " Kalimat Misaki terputus. Ia segera menoleh ke arahku. Matanya melebar.

"Ada apa..?"

"Daratannya...bergetar... Pukul berapa ini, Sakakibara?"

Aku segera melirik jam tangan yang kukantongi.

"Pukul 4.45. Peristiwanya selalu dimulai sekitar pukul 6 'kan, ya?"

Misaki terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Apa _—_ "

"Sakakibara, bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu..?"

Misaki beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju kantin penginapan. Refleks, aku mengikutinya. Ia masuk ke dapur kantin, bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di dalamnya, lalu membawa keluar sebuah benda yang _—_ pisau daging..?

"K _—_ kau mau apa, Misaki..?"

"Jangan di sini." Membiarkanku terus penasaran, langkahnya menuntunku ke arah belakang bangunan penginapan.

"Jadi..?"

"'Mereka' menyadari kita melakukan tindakan pencegahan."

"Mereka..?"

"Para 'pemangsa' pulau ini. Makanya itu, sepertinya 'mereka' mempercepat waktu. Ah, bukan. Coba lihat, pukul berapa sekarang?"

Kembali kulihat jam tanganku _—_ aku terbelalak.

"Ke _—_ kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berlalu satu jam?!"

"Lihat, pasang sudah sangat, terlalu surut."

"Ah! Tapi perahu-perahu sudah mulai mendekat. Tuh. Kali ini, pasti sempat." ujarku sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah lautan, berusaha melihat objek-objek yang perlahan mendekat.

"Ya. Tapi sebenarnya, kita harus melenyapkan 'pembangkit' dulu sebelum meninggalkan pulau ini." Misaki menyerahkan pisau daging yang sedari tadi digenggamnya padaku. Entah untuk apa.

"Pembangkit..?" tanyaku kebingungan dengan kosakata-kosakata gadis di depanku ini.

"Tolong potong lengan kananku."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya barusan.  
'Potong lengan kananku' katanya?  
Aku tidak salah dengar?  
Dia serius?  
Bercanda 'kan?  
Bohong!

"Ada apa? Segel di lenganku inilah yang membangkitkan 'mereka' untuk 'memangsa' kita. Harus dimusnahkan."

"Tapi _—_ tapi _—_ tak ada jalan lainkah?! Memangnya tidak bisa dihapus saja?!"

"Tidak bisa hilang, dan tidak akan pernah, sebelum mataku sembuh."

"Kenapa Misaki terus yang berkorban?!"

"Yah...apa boleh buat 'kan?"

Tubuhku mematung _—_ masih membawa pisau tadi.

"Ka _—_ kalau kulitnya saja yang dikelupas _—_ "

"Efeknya sudah mencapai tulang."

"..."

"KALIAN MAU PULANG TIDAK?! KALIAN INGIN MATI BERKALI-KALI DI SINI?!" Agak kaget. Misaki yang biasanya bersuara datar dan hampir tak terdengar itu...membentakku, sambil mencengkeram kedua lenganku.

"...Iya..."

Misaki segera meletakkan lengan kanannya ke atas batu besar di depanku. Aku mengkalkulasi arah dan jarak lengannya dan pisauku, agar aku dapat memotongnya tanpa membuka mata, agar aku tak perlu melihat bagaimana lengan gadis ini tertebas.  
Aku tidak mau memakai metode mengiris, karena aku tahu Misaki akan merasakan sakitnya lebih lama. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirku.

"Misaki...maafkan aku!" Pisau di tanganku melayang ke arah yang telah kuperkirakan, mataku setengah terpejam.

Sepertinya mata pisau telah menghantam benda padat yang sangat keras.  
KLAK.  
Kurasa pisauku telah berhasil memisahkan tulang lengan atas dan bawah gadis ini.

Mataku membuka perlahan. Seluruh tubuhku kaku, tanganku gemetaran melihat pemandangan merah-merah di depan mataku. Benda tajam itu terjatuh dari genggamanku ke pasir. Warna merah terciprat ke benda-benda di sekitarnya _—_ aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan gadis malang ini.

"MISAKI!" Lengan kanannya telah terbagi dua. Satunya tergeletak di atas batu, satunya lagi masih melekat pada bahunya. Cairan merah pekat segera merembes ke lengan bajunya yang tersisa.

"Kau tak apa?! Maaf!"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tadi, Misaki tidak menjerit, Misaki tidak berteriak. Sekarang pun ia tak mengeluh kesakitan. Hanya ringisan kecil _—_ aku tahu dia menahan rasa pilunya setengah mati. Matanya tampak membendung berliter-liter air mata. Saat setetes air itu mengalir di pipinya, ia meringis sekali lagi.

"Misaki, aku ambilkan kotak P3K dan kompres air dingin! Kau tunggu di si _—_ " kata-kataku terputus ketika kusadari tangan kirinya menahan kain bajuku saat aku berdiri.

"Sakakibara harus segera naik ke perahu."

"KITA harus segera naik ke perahu, Misaki _—_ "

Seketika itu juga, aku terkejut oleh pemandangan di depanku.

Cairan sehitam tinta mengalir di pipi gadis berambut legam itu bercampur air mata dari mata kirinya yang tertutup  _eye patch._

"Misaki! Ada apa dengan mata kirimu?!"

"Penyakit mataku...mulai kambuh...karena _—_ "

"Akh! Pokoknya kita harus merawat lenganmu terlebih dahulu!"

Aku bergegas mengambilkan benda-benda yang tadi kujanjikan. Perlengkapan P3K dan kompres air dingin.

.

.

.

"Kita...naik..?"

"Tentu, Teshigawara."

"Sepertinya mereka benar. Gejala-gejala ini seperti gejala-gejala akan datangnya tsunami, kau tahu."

"Murid-murid kelas lain ribut sekali setelah kita beritahu yang sebenarnya."

"Para guru juga ribut sih, setelah melihat gejala pasang terlalu surut ini."

"Lalu ke mana mereka berdua sekarang?"

.

.

.

Tidak terduga, pendarahan lengan Misaki cepat berhenti setelah kukompres. Segera saja kubalut lengan kanan sisanya dengan perban. Misaki mulai berhenti merintih kesakitan, ia tak lagi mengalirkan air mata, namun cairan hitam tadi tak berhenti-henti keluar dari mata yang masih tertutupi  _eye patch_ itu. Aku hanya dapat memberikan kapas sebanyak-banyaknya pada Misaki, untuk mengelapi cairan  _non-stop_ itu, karena sekarang kami memprioritaskan untuk keluar dari putaran waktu terkutuk ini.

Lalu, kugendong gadis itu di punggungku menuju tepi pantai tempat perahu-perahu menepi setelah mengambil tas perbekalan kami di penginapan.

"Baiklah. Kita naik perahu, Misaki." ujarku menaiki perahu, masih sambil menggendongnya. Bisa ditebak, banyak anak yang bertanya-tanya, heran tentang keadaan Misaki. Namun, kami hanya menjawab sekenanya untuk menghindari keributan.

Ternyata seperti yang lalu-lalu, badai laut terjadi. Untunglah perahu kami cukup kokoh, sehingga kami dapat bertahan di dalamnya biarpun banyak kemasukan air.

Mungkin ini juga berkat segel di lengan Misaki kami buang di pulau itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat pulau di kejauhan.

Semakin mendekat. Mendekat.

Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga. Perahu-perahu pun menepi. Seluruh penumpang perahu berbondong-bondong keluar, termasuk aku. Kulihat Misaki memilih keluar paling akhir.

Saat aku memijakkan kakiku di atas pasir, Misaki mengejutkanku dengan 'aksi' mendorong punggungku dengan kedua telapak tangannya _—_ walaupun terkesan hanya bercanda.

Kemudian gadis beriris  _wine red_ ini menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Misaki..?"

Misaki memindahkan pandangannya ke arah langit, namun segera kembali menatapku dengan senyum _—_ yang entah kenapa terasa melankolis.

"Ternyata...memang tidak mungkin lari ya!"

"..?"

"Bagaikan garis pada angka 8...dan kita semua sudah terlibat di atas garis itu..."

Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis satu ini.

"...selamanya."

.

.

.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
> Akhirnya selesai nih fic absurd, yang entah napa tiba-tiba keselip scene gore /SLAP/  
> Karna takut terjadi shoujo ai, jadi ya sudahlah POV nya saya ganti Kouichi Sakakibara #masih ga terima #HEH  
> Saya ga bohong loh soal mimpi~ cuma saya kembangin aja, tau sendiri mimpi ceritanya rada-rada... -_-
> 
> Makasih nih yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca xD  
> 


End file.
